thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanium
Titanium is a Darkus Titanium Dragonoid and a member of the Hurricanian Squad and is used by Baku-Cool in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His MechFrame is Agro. Titanium is currently BC's acting Guardian Bakugan. Information Embodying the legacy and warrior skills of Dragonoid, this is the mightiest of Bakugan monsters. Titanium's body, legs and wings are strengthened with titanium giving him strength and mobility. Titanium can unleash explosive attacks in all directions. History 'Ability Cards ' *'Insane Demeanor': The opponent's abilities will have no effect on Titanium. If the opponent attempts to nullify this card, they automatically lose. *'Road Burn': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Terror Twister': Triples Titanium's ability effects. *'Indestructible Overcast': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Bulwark Crasher': Doubles Titanium's ability effects. *'Shadow Bash': Allows Titanium to activate an extra 3 abilities in this turn. *'Lashing Nightmare': Transfers 2000 Gs from the opponent to Titanium if he has activated 2 triple abilities. *'Serpentine Overload': Adds 300 Gs to Titanium. *'Dragon Blast': The opponent cannot nullify Titanium's abilities in any way. *'Dragon NRG': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Titanium. *'Black Spectrum': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Oscuran Killer': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Battle Rush': Adds 600 Gs to Titanium. *'Darkus Javelin': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Dragon Cannon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Dawn Cloak': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Extreme Darkness': The next 5 turns are taken by Titanium. *'Guillotine Full Burst': Play during an opponent's turn. All of the opponent's abilities are nullified. *'Shade Pain': The opponent's abilities can only effect G-Power. *'Necro Excalibur': Adds 700 Gs to Titanium. *'Dragon Necromancer': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Depraved Asylum': Skips the opponent's turn. *'Darkness Vortex': Replaces the opponent's Bakugan with another and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Misery Assault': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Draco Warlord': The opponent cannot add support pieces to the battle. If they do, Titanium takes control of it. *'Synchro': Adds a Ventus Bakugan to the battle. *'Blackout Pulsar': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Getting Away With Murder': The opponent's support piece is now Titanium's for the round. *'Darkness Vortex Double': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Necro Strike': Halves the opponent's ability effects. *'Titanium Dragonia - Abyss Destruction': Transfers 3000 Gs from the opponent to Titanium if the opponent is a Haos Bakugan. If not it transfers 450 Gs from the opponent to Titanium and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. 'Fusion Ability Cards ' *'Excalibur Blaze': Adds 800 Gs to Titanium and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. (Necro Excalibur 'is required for this to be activated). *'Darkness Vortex Death: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Titanium. *'Synchro II': Adds 2 Pyrus Bakugan to the battle. Gallery Titanium1.jpg|Titanium using Lashing Nightmare Titanium2.jpg|Titanium using Dragon NRG Titanium3.jpg|Titanium using Necro Excalibur Hurricanian Titanium.jpg|Titanium's Hurricanian colour scheme Titaniumhuman form.jpg|Titanium's human form Titanium- Darknessvortexdeath.jpg|Titanium about to use Darkness Vortex Death Titanium and Hera .jpg|Titanium and Hera on Gundalia Titanium Angry.jpg|Titanium, angry at Diamond for slacking in battle Titanium withZoompha.jpg|Titanium with his Zoompha Titaniumafterwinning.jpg|Titanium after beating Splice in a battle for dominance Titanium's Standingpose.jpg|Titanium's standing pose Titaniumtruepotential.jpg|Titanium showing his true powers Titanium-terrortwister .jpg|Titanium using Terror Twister Titaniumindestructibleovercast.jpg|Titanium using Indestructible Overcast Trivia *Titanium stands in for Splice when he is away, which he is doing now. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Anti-Heros